汉诗/青玉案元夕
青玉案，词牌名，别称《横塘路》、《西湖路》。双调六十七字，前后阕各五仄韵，上去通押。 词牌格式 平平仄仄平平仄，仄仄仄平平仄（ 上三下三 ）。仄仄平平平仄仄。仄平平仄，仄平平仄，仄仄平平仄。 平平仄仄平平仄，仄仄平平仄平仄。仄仄平平平仄仄。仄平平仄，仄平平仄，仄仄平平仄。 中文 辛弃疾 元夕 东风夜放花千树，更吹落，星如雨。宝马雕车香满路。凤箫声动，玉壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。 蛾儿雪柳黄金缕，笑语盈盈暗香去。众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。 琅野语 Cheng-yok-an 青玉案 Wen-zek 元夕 Shin Khi-jit 辛棄疾 Tung-pung Ya-pang Hwa-chen-zyu 東風夜放花千樹 Kang-chui-rak 更吹落 Seng-yo-yu 星如雨 Po-ma-tyo-kyo Hang-man-ru 宝馬雕車香満路 Bung-syo-seng-dung 鳳簘声動 Yok-hu-kwang-tsen 玉壷光轉 It-ya-yo-rong-myu 一夜魚竜舞 A-i-set-ryu Hwang-kim-ryu 蛾児雪柳黄金縷 Syo-yo-yeng-yeng am-hang-khyo 笑語盈盈暗香去 Tsung-ri-zim-tha Chen-pak-du 衆裡尋他千百度 Mak-yen hwai-syu 驀然回首 na-in-khak-jai 那人却在 tüng-hwa-ran-san-chyo 灯火闌珊処 星语 tshyeng ngyok àn 青玉案 ngyen zek 元夕 SIN Khidzit 辛棄疾 tung pyung ya pyoo xwa tshen chyu 東風夜放花千樹 keng ćhyi lak 更吹落 seng ńyo yu 星如雨 pau ma tyau ćhya hyoo man lo 寶馬雕車香滿路 byung syau chyeng dung 鳳簫聲動 ngyok ho kwoo t'yen 玉壺光轉 ìt ya ngyo lyong myu 一夜魚龍舞 ngyi ńyi syet lyu hwoo kim lyu 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 syau ngyo yeng yeng àm hyoo khyo 笑語盈盈暗香去 ćyung li zim tha tshen pak do 眾裏尋他千百度 mak ńyen hoi chyu 驀然回首 na ńin kyok dzoi 那人卻在 tong xua lan san ćhyo 燈火闌珊處 道野语 青玉案 元夕 辛棄疾 東風夜放花千樹 更吹落 星如雨 寶馬雕車香滿路 鳳簫聲動 玉壺光轉 一夜魚龍舞 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 笑語盈盈暗香去 眾裏尋他千百度 驀然回首 那人卻在 燈火闌珊處 哈苏语 Ching hyok an 青玉案 hwan jik 元夕 Shin Khijit 辛棄疾 tong pong ya pang hwa chân zo 東風夜放花千樹 king chwi rak 更吹落 shing no o 星如雨 pâ ma tâ cha hyang man ro 寶馬雕車香滿路 bong sâ shing dong 鳳簫聲動 hyok o kwang twân 玉壺光轉 it ya go ryong mo 一夜魚龍舞 ha dji sât ryu wang kim ryo 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 sâ go ing ing am hyang kho 笑語盈盈暗香去 cong ri jim tha chân pik do 眾裏尋他千百度 mik djân ô su 驀然回首 na djin khok ze 那人卻在 ting hwa ran san cho 燈火闌珊處 囥娘汉话 青玉案 tshing-nyoq-an 元夕 nyuan-ziq 辛棄疾 Sin-khi-dziq 東風夜放花千樹 Tong-fong-ya-faong-ho-tshen-zhyu 更吹落 king-tshe-loq 星如雨 Sing-nyu-yu 寶馬雕車香滿路 Pao-mo-tiao-tsho-hyang-man-lu 鳳簫聲動 Vong-seu-seng-dong 玉壺光轉 Nyoq-vu-kuaong-tsuan 一夜魚龍舞 Iq-ya-ngu-long-mu 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 ngou-nyi-syoq-leu-ghuaonh-kin-lyu 笑語盈盈暗香去 syao-ngyu-ying-ying-aen-hyang-khi 眾裏尋他千百度 Dzong-li-zin-tho-tshen-paq-du 驀然回首 maq-nyan-ghue-sou 那人卻在 no-nyin-khiaq-dze 燈火闌珊處 teng-hou-lan-san-chyu 青玉案 chieng-njot-an 元夕 njyen-ziek 辛棄疾 sin-khi-dziek 東風夜放花千樹 Tong-fong-ja-faong-xo-chien-zju 更吹落 king-chui-lok 星如雨 sieng-nju-ju 寶馬雕車香滿路 Pao-mo-tiao-tsho-xiang-man-lu 鳳簫聲動 Vong-siao-seng-dong 玉壺光轉 njok-vu-kuaong-cuan 一夜魚龍舞 iet-ja-ng-long-mu 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 ngou-nji-siot-leu-vaong-kin-liu 笑語盈盈暗香去 siao-nju-jing-jing-aon-xiang-khie 眾裏尋他千百度 Dzong-li-zin-tho-chen-pak-du 驀然回首 mok-njen-ve-seu 那人卻在 no-njin-khiak-le 燈火闌珊處 teng-hou-lan-san-chju 南語 tshing jo ngan 靑玉案 jwen sai 元夕 sim khei tsik 辛棄疾 tung phung nie phong wa tshieng tshu 東風夜放花千樹 kim tswai luk 更吹落 sieng jy ngy 星如雨 po ma tiu tshia heong men lo 寶馬雕車香滿路 phong siu seng teong 鳳簫聲動 jo wu kong tshwang 玉壺光轉 ja nie ngy leong ngu 一夜魚龍舞 ak ngi heot lau wong tsieng leo 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 hjau ngy ing ing ang heong khy 笑語盈盈暗香去 tong lei hung ji tshieng pak to 眾裏尋他千百度 mo lang wai hiu 驀然回首 a neong tshia ei 那人卻在 ting wo nang sang tsho 燈火闌珊䖏 蟜语 Tsije Ngiok Ghan ����案 Ngiwan Ziak 元夕 Sien Khiet Dziet 辛棄�� Tong Piuem Yak Piang Hwo Tshia Dio 東����匚䔢仟�� Krang Chioi Lok 㪅吹落 Sling Nju Gwa 曐如�� Po Mo Tiu Chia Hiang Mwan Grak 寚��鷻��㿝��路 Biuerm Siu Sieng Dung 鴌��殸�� Ngiok Gho Kuang Tiuan ��壷灮轉 Yet Yak Ngia Liong Miah 弌�������� Ngia Ngie Siot Liu Guang Kierm Lio ��兒䨮������縷 Sios Ngia Yeng Yeng Gherm Hang Khi ��語盁盁闇㿝厺 Tiung Lih Zium Thwo Tshia Prak Daks ��裏��佗仟���� Mok Nian Ghui Hsiu 驀��囘�� Nai Njin Kiak Dzer ����卻�� Terng Hwo Lan San Chiah 燈��闌珊䖏 萬語 Che-gu-an 靑玉案 Guen-jei 元夕 Sin Khi-ji 辛棄疾 Tu pu je pue hue chen zio 東風夜放花千樹 Ke chue lau 更吹落 Se nio io 星如雨 Pau me teu che he muan lo 寶馬雕車香滿路 Mu seu se nu 鳳簫聲動 Gu o kua tuen 玉壺光轉 I je gio lu mio 一夜魚龍舞 Ga ne suei leu ua kim lio 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 Seu gio jeje om he khio 笑語盈盈暗香去 Cu lio jim tha chen pei no 眾裏尋他千百度 Mei nen oi seu 驀然回首 Na nin kei joi 那人卻在 To hua lansan chio 燈火闌珊處 道台语 chrong o an 青玉案 won shi 元夕 shin chi gi 辛棄疾 don hon ya bang ha chron hu 東風夜放花千樹 grin chwi lo 更吹落 hing lu yu 星如雨 bol ma dio cha hang man lo 寶馬雕車香滿路 bung so sreng dong 鳳簫聲動 o hu kang jun 玉壺光轉 i ya yo long u 一夜魚龍舞 ol a sho liu huan kin lo 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 ha yu ing ing hu hang ga 笑語盈盈暗香去 jong lu shun ta chron bre do 眾裏尋他千百度 mag lan rol so 驀然回首 ka ni chwe je 那人卻在 dring hua lan san chu 燈火闌珊處 乌若语 tshen ngiac uans 青玉案 züent ziot 元夕 sin chis zit 辛棄疾 tong hong ias pangs hüe tshoin ziû 東風夜放花千樹 quens tshüe lo 更吹落 tshen zu hû 星如雨 pô mê tiau cy hion muan lu 寶馬雕車香滿路 ghông siau sian dâng 鳳簫聲動 ngiac ghu qüen tüên 玉壺光轉 it ias ghy lent bû 一夜魚龍舞 ngo ni sot liû ghüen cimp lû 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 tshios ngŷ ghent ghent amp hion chys 笑語盈盈暗香去 zong lâi zimp tha tshoin pet dû 眾裏尋他千百度 môt nient hüe siû 驀然回首 nos nint ciâc zâi 那人卻在 tent huâ lant sant tshus 燈火闌珊處 各语对比 【琅】 cheng yok an 【星】 tshyeng ngyok àn 【哈】 ching hyok an 【囥】 ching nyoь an 【南】 tsing jo ngan 【蟜】 tsije ngiok ghan 【萬】 che gu an 【道】 chrong o an 青玉案 【琅】 wen zek 【星】 ngyen zek 【哈】 hwan jik 【囥】 nyuan ziь 【南】 jwen sai 【蟜】 ngiwan ziak 【萬】 guen jei 【道】 won shi 元夕 【琅】 shin khi jit 【星】 sin khidzit 【哈】 shin khijit 【囥】 sin khi dziь 【南】 sim khei tsik 【蟜】 sien khiet dziet 【萬】 sin khi ji 【道】 shin chi gi 辛棄疾 【琅】 tung pung ya pang hwa chen zyu 【星】 tung pyung ya pyoo xwa tshen chyu 【哈】 tong pong ya pang hwa chân zo 【囥】 tong fong ya faon ho tshen zhyu 【南】 tung phung nie phong wa tshieng tshu 【蟜】 tong piuerm yak piang hwo tshia dio 【萬】 tu pu je pue hue chen zio 【道】 dong hong ya bang ha chron hu 東風夜放花千樹 【琅】 kang chui rak 【星】 keng ćhyi lak 【哈】 king chwi rak 【囥】 king tshe loь 【南】 kim tswai luk 【蟜】 krang chioi lok 【萬】 ke chue lau 【道】 grin chwi lo 更吹落 【琅】 seng yo yu 【星】 seng ńyo yu 【哈】 shing djo o 【囥】 sing nyu yu 【南】 sieng jy ngy 【蟜】 sling nju gwa 【萬】 se nio io 【道】 hing lu yu 星如雨 【琅】 po ma tyo kyo hang man ru 【星】 pau ma tyau ćhya hyoo man lo 【哈】 pâ ma tâ cha hyang man ro 【囥】 pao mo tiao tsho hiang muan lu 【南】 po ma tiu tshia heong men lo 【蟜】 po mo tiu chia hiang mwan grak 【萬】 pau me teu che he muan lo 【道】 bol ma dio cha hang man lo 寶馬雕車香滿路 【琅】 bung syo seng dung 【星】 byung syau chyeng dung 【哈】 bong sâ shing dong 【囥】 vong seu seng dong 【南】 phong siu seng teong 【蟜】 biuerm siu sieng dung 【萬】 mu seu se nu 【道】 bung so sreng don 鳳簫聲動 【琅】 yok hu kwang tsen 【星】 ngyok ho kwoo t'yen 【哈】 hyok o kwang twân 【囥】 nyoь vu kuaon tsuan 【南】 jo wu kong tshwang 【蟜】 ngiok gho kuang tiuan 【萬】 gu o kua tuen 【道】 o hu kang jun 玉壺光轉 【琅】 it ya yo rong myu 【星】 ìt ya ngyo lyong myu 【哈】 it ya go ryong mo 【囥】 iь ya ngu long mu 【南】 ja nie ngy leong ngu 【蟜】 yet yak ngia liong miah 【萬】 i je gio lu mio 【道】 i ya yu long u 一夜魚龍舞 【琅】 a i set ryu hwang kim ryu 【星】 ngyi ńyi syet lyu hwoo kim lyu 【哈】 ha dji sât ryu wang kim ryo 【囥】 ngou nyi soь leu vaon kin lyu 【南】 ak ngi heot lau wong tsing leo 【蟜】 ngia ngie siot liu ghuang kierm lio 【萬】 ga ne suei leu ua kim lio 【道】 ol a sho liu huang kin lo 蛾兒雪柳黃金縷 【琅】 syo yo yeng yeng am hang khyo 【星】 syau ngyo yeng yeng àm hyoo khyo 【哈】 sâ go ing ing am hyang kho 【囥】 siao nyu ing ing em hiaŋ khi 【南】 hjau ngy jing jing ang heong khy 【蟜】 sios ngia yeng yeng gherm hiang khi 【萬】 seu gio je je om he khio 【道】 ha yu ing ing hu hang ga 笑語盈盈暗香去 【琅】 tsung ri zim tha chen pak du 【星】 ćyung li zim tha tshen pak do 【哈】 cong ri jim tha chân pik do 【囥】 dzong li zim tho tshen paь du 【南】 tong lei hung ji tshieng pak to 【蟜】 tiung lih zium thwo tshia prak daks 【萬】 cu lio jim tha chen pei no 【道】 jong lu shun ta chron bre do 眾裏尋他千百度 【琅】 mak yen hwai syu 【星】 mak ńyen hoi chyu 【哈】 mik djân ô su 【囥】 maь nyan vei seu 【南】 mo lang wai hiu 【蟜】 mok nian ghui hsiu 【萬】 mei nen oi seu 【道】 mag lan rol so 驀然回首 【琅】 na in khak jai 【星】 na ńin kyok dzoi 【哈】 na djin khok ze 【囥】 no nyin khiaь dzei 【南】 a neong tshia ei 【蟜】 nai njin kiak dzer 【萬】 na nin kei joi 【道】 ka ni chwe je 那人卻在 【琅】 tüng hwa ran san chyo 【星】 tong xua lan san ćhyo 【哈】 ting hwa ran san cho 【囥】 teng hou lan san chyu 【南】 ting wo nang sang tsho 【蟜】 terng hwo lan san chiah 【萬】 to hua lansan chio 【道】 dring hua lan san chu 燈火闌珊處 Category:翻译 Category:汉字文化圈